The Marauders Return
by BestPadfoot
Summary: The Marauders died. And no potion or spell can bring them back. Or can it?
1. prologue part one

1\. Prologue- The Potters

 **I don't own this. Some of this may not be correct. Don't judge me. Thank you.**

"Lily run! Its him! Take Harry and run! I'll hold him off." James said.

Lily ran up to Harry's room. She shut and locked the door.

"Harry. Mommy loves you. Daddy loved you. Stay safe Harry, stay safe." she whispered.

A cloaked figure entered the room.

"Give me the boy." It said.

"No! Leave Harry!"

"Silly girl, just give me the boy!"

"No! Don't kill him! Kill me instead!"

"AVADAKEDAVERA!" He yelled.

Lily fell to the ground, screaming.

Harry looked up at the man. Either Harry that he was pointing his wand at him did not like the appearance of the man or he did not like the fact that the mans wand was pointed straight at his face because he started to cry.

"AVADAKEDVERA," The man said slowly, savoring his moment of glory. He and Harry hit the ground, both breathing, but passed out. The man would never restore to his full health.

 **I would like at least one review or something. This is my first story and this is gonna be good. So not only read it, but do the message thing!**


	2. prologue part two

-Sirius and Remus

 **I don't own this. I got two reviews so I'll post the first chapter too.**

Lucius tried to disarm Sirius. Sirius blocked it. Harry, who had seen what he was trying to do to his godfather, ran over and disarmed him.

"Good one James!"Sirius said.

Bellatrix apperated into the room and shot a killing curse at Sirius. It hit him square in the chest. Sirius staggered back a little before falling into a veil behind him.

Remus studied the area around him. He was surrounded by dark hallways.

"Crucio!"A voice said out of one of the hallways in front of him. Remus blocked it.

"Well, well Crabbe. How nice of you to join us." Remus said calmly.

A large man came out of the hallway. He wore a strange smile. He grunted.

"AVADA VEDAVERA!" He yelled.

Remus fell backwards. He hit the ground and his head tilted to the right. Crabbe left to continue to fight for his master.

Nimfadora came running to were Remus lay.

"R-remus." Was all she could muster.

She did not know that she was being watched.

" So many reasons not to marry. AVADAKEDAVRA" Voldemort yelled.

 **Sorry that this was short. I still go to school, so don't expect me to post right after you review. Also, I don't care if you post something like ' I didn't like it.' I want your honest thought on it. Please tell me how I could make the next chapter, which is when Harry and Ron somehow bring them back!**


	3. Chapter 1

Chapter One- Many Years Later...

 **Last time Im going to say this. Not mine. Don't own it. Its all J.K.R. for you.**

"Ron! Where in the world are you!" Hermione said angrily.

"England! I've heard your there too!" Ron said. Harry laughed.

Harry, Ron and Hermione were 18 and were staying at a hotel together.

"I meant that where are you in the hotel."

" With Harry."

Hermione joined the boys in their shared room of the suite.

"Ronald! You promised that you would actually do something!" She said from the doorway. Ron stood up, grabbed a book, and sat back down.

"If you cant see Hermoine, he is doing something! Besides eating." Harry said happily. Hermione sighed and left the room. Ron put the book down and looked at Harry.

"I don't actually consider reading doing something." Ron said and started to read. Ron suddenly looked utterly surprised. Ron flipped to the front of the book to find the title.

"Bloody hell Harry-" Ron started to say but Harry cut him of.

"Don't say 'Bloody hell.'"

"Fine! Look at the name of the book! Its named 'Ways to Repel and Bring Back the Died!'"

Harry came over. Ron flipped to a random page. It read;

' Recipe to bring back the died

Three Fox Gloves

Eight Bursting Mushrooms

One cup of dragon blood

Five tablespoons of softened mermaid scales

Seven bezoars

Leave in cauldron for five minutes. Say the name of the person you wish to bring back, and drink!'

"Should we try?" Ron asked.

"Why not!" Harry said.

So Harry and Ron left to go kill goats. Coming back with fourteen, the boys got to splitting them.

"Eww! This one ate something that it shouldn't have!" Ron squealed.

Harry just looked at Ron like he shouldn't have said a thing.

After finding eight stomachs, they got to work on the potion.

Once the potion was complete, Harry clapped his hands.

"Well! Who should we bring back to life?" Harry said.

" Your parents?"

"Yes! Lets go with that!"

"To Lily and James Potter!" They chorused. They drank. Nothing happened. At least that they saw or heard...

 **Chapter One is done! Sorry it didn't come out sooner. I was sick so I would have preferred to not barf on my computer. Ok. Now I am only asking for two reviews. Just two. Also, ideas for other HP stories would be nice. Also, how can I make this better? I'm open to suggestions.**


	4. Chapter 2

Chapter Two- The Potters back in business

 **The usual. Sorry it's took me so long.**

James could see. He tried to move and get his glasses. He could, so he put them on. He smiled.

"Lily!" James yelled. He got no response.

"Lil's were are you?"

James headed upstairs. He found her sitting on the floor, her head in her hands. James sat down next to her.

"Lily, what's wrong?"

"Harry's missing."

"WHAT?"

"He's gone."

James stood up and looked over Harrys crib. He was gone. James sat back down next to Lily and tried to clam her.

"I am going to look for him." James stated. "Bye!"

"Your not going by yourself mister! He's my son too you know!"

"Yeah well, rather him be died that you."

Lily smacked him and James left. Lily followed him out of the room. Lily followed him out of the house. Lily followed him out of the front garden. Lily followed him out of Godric's Hollow.

Okay, so the point is, Lily followed James to his destination. By the time they reached James destination, Frank and Alice's house, James turned around.

"Lily! What the hell are you doing here!" James said in a state of shock.

Lily just turned and knocked on the door. They got no response.

"Lily. Have you lost the ability to read? It clearly says that they are on a mission!" James said.

"Urk."

"We will never find our son!" James randomly yelled.

Lily stared at him.

"Oh. Sorry."

Over an hour passed and they waited. Then, they left.

 **I have no idea why it took me so long. But it's out! Me and my friend are making a Maximum Ride+ Harry Potter fan fiction called 'Wings, Wands, and Wizards.' Please review. Also, tell me what I should add and read my other fan fiction. Please.**


	5. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

 **OMG, I am SO sorry that I haven't written in like, forever, but I forgot my password, I thought I couldn't get back on, and found out, I had saved my password. For the next three chapters, no reviews needed, but definitely wanted, cause you guys weren't like, "OMG, you haven't been writing, why?" Because, I couldn't respond, so, that would be really annoying. So, because I love you all, I grant you that.**

James sat on the floor of his house while Lily paced. They had been doing this for five hours and they still had no clue of where Harry was.

"He's one. How could he have disappeared?" Lily said.

"For the twenty-seventh time, I don't know. And Lil, do you think Sirius has him?"

"Of course! Nobody but Sirius would do that!" Lily said, grabbing her purse and coat.

James simply followed his wife out and they apperated(Correct spelling?) to Sirius' house. The lights were on in the living room. Lily knocked on the door. For a moment, they waited, and then, a young woman appeared.

"Hello. We don't want to be interviewed," She said, looking very upset, but said it almost as if an interview was what she wanted right then.

"Oh, no. We came to look for our child, he's one, I have a picture in my purse, one second-"

As Lily shifted through her bag, the lady shut the door, and a man walked outside.

"Leave my house, you ain't welcome her-" He paused, squinting at the couple and shaking his head.

"I'm sorry, but, no chance Sirius Black is here?" James said, stepping forward.

"Hear tha' Ansley? Lost your memory eh? Blacks died, and sure glad 'bout that too."

James stared as they shut the door.

"Lily, lets go shopping. I do very much want a Star Wars calendar." James said, already heading towards the bookstore.

 **This is short, but the next ones will be longer. BTW, two reviews, one I want, one I don't want; 'I think there should be more this/ He should be more this/you spelt _ wrong' Yes. I. Want. Your. Opinion. 'Keep up the good work/ Love it/MORE' No. I am going to write more but, if that's all you have to say, plz write, 'What's next/give guess on what day next chapter coming out' Dudes, I love ya, but I love pleasing you, and like, I need your help to do that.**


End file.
